


Lazy Susan's Living Cooking

by AVeryFluffyHat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Body Hair, F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryFluffyHat/pseuds/AVeryFluffyHat
Summary: Lazy Susan seems to be the only one in the local diner at any given time. No chefs, no other waitstaff. Just her. How does the food get made then? Dipper and Mabel find out shortly before more people catch on.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Pacifica Northwest
Kudos: 1





	1. Dipper and Mabel

Gravity Falls was a weird place. Everyone in town knew that and people rarely visited from outside the town. From the man-otaurs in the hills, to the magic arcade cabinets, to the head of a wax Larry King living in the vents of a local tourist trap, it was guaranteed that there would never be a dull day in town. And that certainly was the case at the local diner, where twins Dipper and Mabel Pines, back after a three year absence, sat and waited on their waitress. Dipper sat with a menu standing up as he looked at the cheap-as-dirt prices of the dishes while Mabel hummed and bounced her leg like the anxious teen she now was. "Dipper, why are we here?" She asked as she watched a few birds fly by.

"Well, I've been wondering something about this place. Why is there no cook here?" Dipper replied, still looking at the menu. "I believe that there's something going on. A mystery Ford never got around to solving." 

"Cool, so why am I here?" She asked with folded arms over her worn Smile Dip sweater. 

"Because I'm going to need a distraction while I snoop around the kitchen."

"Well, I have been known to be quite distracting. Bam!" Mabel smiled, standing in the booth and striking a sexy pose. 

"Mabel, ew, stop. Just… keep her busy." He took a deep breath before raising his hand and getting the attention of Lazy Susan.

"Well hey there kids, long time no see. What can I get you two?" The young man nodded to his sister who took a deep breath. 

"Well. I was actually looking for some dating advice personally. Do you have any of that?" Mabel asked as Dipper stood up and walked past the silver haired waitress.

"Oh do I ever," she replied, filling the empty booth as Dipper made his way to the kitchen. Quietly poking his head in, his eyes went wide as he noticed tiny figures in black cloaks slicing open food and removing what looked like a tiny heart from a burger with arms and legs. He moved closer, his clumsiness knocking over some pots and pans and alerting the robes figures to his presence. They began to flee, running towards an open trap door in a hidden corner of the kitchen. He followed the figures through the trap door and found and found an entire smaller city resting under the diner. The buildings were as tall as him, various vehicles made of various breads swerved around his legs and creatures made of food looked up at him like he was Godzilla, freshly risen from the depths. Before he could get a word out, Mabel fell belly-first onto the dirt road, groaning as she stood up.

"Mabel, why are you down here!?" Dipper asked, clearly concerned as he looked at the creatures. 

"I asked Susan about dating advice, she noticed you were gone, next thing I know I'm down here. Is this part of the advice?" She mused, rubbing her chin as one of the robed figures stepped forward. It lowered its hood, revealing a large cherry with a human face standing on its stalk. "Oh my goodness you're adorable." She crouched down to try and pick the being up before her hand was smacked away.

"Silence mortal. Our God has offered you onto us to continue our race. Now it is time for us to use the soil she had gifted us." The creatures surrounding the twins let out a loud war cry before charging the twins. The first wave was swatted away, but soon the food began climbing their clothes, and forcing themselves down their throats. Dipper fell back as the world began to spin. The last thing he saw was the looming shadow of Lazy Susan.

When Dipper awoke in the attic of the Mystery Shack, he felt different, not good or bad, just, different. Slowly he sat up and rubbed his head and as he did, he noticed the first thing that changed. His eyes flashed open and he looked at his hand. It was twice as big as it had been, now caked in fat. He looked down at his body with bug-eyed horror and noticed the next thing that was different: he was naked. He looked down and saw his new, drooping man-boobs resting on his globular belly that stuck at least 2 feet out, and yet, as a hand rubbed against his newly widened thighs and larger ass, he stood up and walked in front of a mirror, raising his belly up and seeing his now foot-long cock that was as half as thighs as his arm resting in a forest of body hair that ran up his crotch and ended at his belly button. What was once a spindly young man was now a sight more analogous to an average American tourist. "What was in those things?" He asked in abject horror as he heard loud moans coming from the bathroom. With a nervous gulp, he approached and, instead of knocking, he opened the door, finding Mabel in a very compromising position on the bathroom floor. 

"Dipper! Close the door!" She yelled, though didn't bother covering herself up. He just nodded, closing the door with his hips as he looked at Mabel masturbate and then noticed her body. Her tits were now huge, at least as big as her head, and rested on the floor as her belly rolled towards her like a thick apron of fat. His eyes trailed down further, seeing her tree-trunk like thighs and chair filling ass wobbling every time she thrusted two fingers into her moist snatch, hidden beneath a dense bush of curly brown hair. He hated to admit it, but this new look was turning him on. "Dipper, I can't stop. I've been doing this for 2 hours. Please, you've got to help me," she pleaded through her lewd moans. 

"I… I think I know a way. But-."

"Just do it!" She commanded. He let out a sigh and approached her, standing her up before kissing her clumsily. At first she wanted to resist, but as it continued, something in her brain told her to not fight back, to give in. Eventually she joined in the face sucking consensually before her brother set her down on the edge of the bathtub, her ass up as he opened her legs. He took a deep breath and lined his cock up with her vagina and grabbed her hips.

"I hope this works," he muttered before slamming his cock into Mabel's virgin pussy. Like before, she screamed in pain and tried to resist.

"Dipper! Dipper you're too big! Take it ouuuu-!" But her protests were cut short as he began thrusting. She continued to try and make him stop, but around pump 3, it felt kinda good. By pump 10 it felt amazing. And by pump 20 she never wanted him to stop. He continued thrusting into her, his belly resting on her back as the sounds of fat meeting fat filled the bathroom along with the horny moans from two former virgins. What both didn't realize was that their brains were being rewritten by this. Soon, all they would want would be food and each other, but they didn't need to worry about that now. What they did need to worry about was the pressure building in both of their crotches. Dipper began thrusting faster, his apple sized testicles slapping against her thighs as he began to moan.

"Mabel, what's happening?" The young boy moaned through the ecstacy.

"You're having an orgasm dummy! And so am I!" She declared before a hot liquid began filling her pussy, forcing it to bloat from being packed so tight and forcing more lewd moans out of the pair. As they rode out the high, Dipper fell onto his back and panted, looking at Mabel, who was still draped over the bathtub like a towel.

"Wow, that was… amazing," he said, a dumb smile on his face as he stared up at the ceiling. 

"Yeah, I never thought my first, would be you though," she remarked, lying down next to him as she rubbed his belly gently. As the pair caught their breaths, they looked at each other, a new pink tint in their eyes as they leaned in for another awkward kiss. 

A week passed in the sleepy little town, and things somehow got weirder. After their misadventure in the bathroom the week before, the mystery twins were more inseparable than ever. They waddled everywhere together, their massive bellies and asses swinging like pendulums as they traversed the streets of the town. Often their walks would devolve into sex in the open, their fat slapping against each other for all to hear, and yet no one noticed. It was probably why they went around in their birthday suits all the time, letting their most sensitive bits fly in the warm Oregonian summer breeze. On this day, on the one week anniversary of the pair officially becoming a couple, Dipper and Mabel returned to the place where it all started. The young boy looked at his sister and rested a hand on her stomach, feeling several small beings writhe inside her with a smile. He just nodded and smiled, leaning down to kiss her belly before sitting up and looking to Lazy Susan, who now stood in front of their table. "Well hey their kids. What can I get you?" She asked in her usual chipper tone. 

"Can we get a lot of everything please?" Mabel asked, patting her belly. "We're both very hungry." 

"Yeah, I can get that whipped up for you. Be back in a sec." She walked off, leaving the twins in an empty diner with smirks in their faces. 

"Do you think we have time?" Dipper asked, running a hand over his sister's erect nipple.

"Do you think she'll care if we do?" She responded in kind, sitting on his lap and letting his cock slide into her asshole, earning her a soft moan. The lighter of the twins smiled and nodded, awkwardly moving the table out of the way before pumping his shaft into her tight hole. 

"Oh fuck, you're still as tight as the day we first did this," he said, holding her bloated belly as he continued to pound her behind.

"And you're even bigger~." Her eyes rolled back a little as the bell on the front door rang and two people walked in. 

"Wendy, I'm telling you. You haven't lived until you've had- what the heck!?" Pacifica Northwest cringed at the sight of the two banging while Wendy looked like she was going to be sick. 

"Dudes, is that you? What the heck happened?" Wendy asked, swallowing hard as she watched the two continue to fuck. 

"Oh, hey guys," Mabel said through another moan. "We're just getting lunch." 

"It looks like you're doing a lot more than that," the blonde quipped, still looking shocked. Dipper blushed immensely but didn't stop.

"Y-you can see us?" He asked, looking at the two girls next to him. 

"I wish I couldn't, honestly," the redhead replied, using a hand to block the scene in front of her. "Seriously though. What's going on?"

"Well, Dipper and I got thrown into the basement and when we woke up, we knew we were meant for each other," the alpha twin said as she continued to get fucked, meaty slapping sounds filling the restaurant. 

"Wait, basement? What basement?" The rich bitch asked, folding her arms over her chest as Susan returned with food for the expecting couple. 

"There's a door in the next roo-oooooooh! I'm cumming!" Dipper declared as he came deep inside the bowels of his sister wife, forcing her belly to bloat even more. She leaned back into his arms and smiled, rubbing her belly as Susan moved the table back into place and began setting up the feast. Once she was done, she was grabbed by the collar and spun around to met the very confused and disgusted girls. 

"Alright Susan. You've got some explaining to do," Wendy said, glaring at the older woman as the twins began to quietly eat their meal. They were at peace. And no amount of onlookers could change that.


	2. Wendy and Pacifica

Pacifica and Wendy looked down the trapdoor in the back of the kitchen, both looking at each other then back to Susan. "And whatever messed them up came from down there?" The redhead asked, crouching down and looking into the hole.

"Yep, if you wanna call what they went through getting messed up," Susan replied with a shrug, watching Dipper and Mabel enjoying their meal through the window into the main dining room, the twins still connected at the pelvis. "Ah, young love..."

"And you're sure we can go down and ask how to help them?" Pacifica added, looking down as well. 

"They should. They tend to listen to what I say and you two don't have compatible parts." Both young women gave each other nervous looks before Pacifica began to descend down the ladder to the underground food city. The pair continued down the ladder until reaching the bottom, where the pair were met by the robed cherry creature that had ordered Dipper and Mabel to be repurposed. The two looked at the cherry man and Pacifica sat down. "Play nice kids!" The hatch then closed, leaving the two humans amongst the sentient food.

"So, what are you guys?" The rich girl asked, looking at the cherry. 

"We are the Nutritious, creatures born of the weirdness of this land and of Quentin Trembley, who planted our forefathers. They were born to this new land, left to be molded by it. And yet, they craved more. We, crave more." 

"What're you talking about?" Wendy questioned, squatting next to Pacifica as a fairly large outline appeared in one of her pant legs. The cherry took note and kept talking. 

"We are food. Our purpose is to be eaten, and yet the land has cursed us with self-awareness. That if we do not repopulate we will die out. And then, the Goddess gave us a way to have it both ways." 

"Susan started serving you as part of her meals," the blonde finished as she nodded. "I still don't understand why this involves Dipper and Mabel."

"Their purpose is to continue our heritage. Give birth to our next generation at such a rate that we never die, like wood on a fire. We burn out, but by doing what we did, we find more wood." The pair nodded before the rich girl asked the big question.

"Is there any way to fix them?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as some of the food creatures began producing at the bulge hidden under Wendy's jeans. 

"In a sense, there is. But you will not like it." He let out a high pitched whistle as more of these food beings began to appear from random buildings dotted around them, surrounding the pair. "Take their place, and they shall be allowed to walk free." Pacifica looked down at her slim teenage body nervously before looking at Wendy, who was already stripping, her toned body and 8" cock stiff in the cold and musty air of the underground cavern. 

"Screw it, I'm down," Wendy said with a shrug. "Dad always said it was about time I bulked up." The blonde just gulped and stripped out of her clothes, covering her nipples and vagina with her hands to preserve some sense of modesty.

"Fine, but I don't have to like it." She blushed intensely before Wendy came over to her. 

"Just ignore them and focus on me. Like that time in the haunted spa." She kissed her forehead and smiled. With a smile and a nod from the younger girl, she dragged the lumberjack into a deep, passionate kiss, arms wrapped around her waist to pull her in close. A loud whistle from the cherry pulled the pair from their kiss as they felt tiny hands grabbing onto their skin like rock climbers climbing up a sheer cliff. Pacifica looked a little freaked out before Wendy pulled her gaze back to her. "Focus on me." The blonde nodded before letting out a deep gasp as she felt the cock of her redheaded companion enter her. 

"Oh God, I've missed this," she moaned as her eyes rolled back a little. "You're still so big…" 

"And you're still as tight as ever." Wendy nodded before noticing one of the food beings on her shoulder, motioning for her to open her mouth. She complied, opening wide as she began to give her companion the best fucking of her life, all while food filled their mouths. Both chewed before swallowing, the sounds of their love echoing through the cave and the world around them beginning to disappear. All that existed was the other woman in front of them. With a few more thrusts, Wendy came deep inside the blonde before collapsing to the ground and passing out, Pacifica on top of her.

When Wendy awoke, she immediately stood up and looked around. She was in the Northwest's new, and smaller, mansion, in Pacifica's room. She immediately went to look at herself in the mirror, and while initially shocked by the new appearance, smiled and licked her lips at the sight. "Mmm, hey there sexy. Where've you been all my life?" She asked her reflection as she took a step back and slapped her now massive yet firm belly, thick red hair leading up from under her belly. She lifted the Boulder up to see her cock had grown as well, now almost 16 inches long and surrounded by curly red pubes. She nodded to herself, her spare hand now groping the pumpkin sized breasts hanging from her chest. "Oh yeah. Packing in all the right places." She turned and gave the air a hip check with her new tree-trunk thighs and chair filling ass. "Can't wait for Pacifica to see this." She looked around the room, trying to find her girlfriend before she heard a loud shriek of terror come from the en-suite bathroom. She quickly waddled into it and found the younger girl staring at her own reflection. 

"Oh god! What did they do to me!?" She declared before turning to see Wendy. "And you too!? Ugh, this is just… just awful." Her tone became less harsh with every passing second, her eyes drinking in the new body of her boo. "Wow… you look, good." Wendy nodded and began silently looking the other girl over, and her eyes were immediately drawn to the back-breaking boobs, remaining bulbous and round despite hanging past her bloated, pregnant belly. Lower down, her hips were massive, surely unable to clear the bathroom door frame head-on, and it was all in service of supporting the shelf she now called an ass.

"Right back at you you spoiled cow," she replied jokingly before poking her in her tit and earning a moan from her.

"Oh, they're so sensitive. Please don't do that again." The blonde girl shook her head before Wendy came up behind her and groped both milk-filled orbs roughly and smirked while her partner came all over the floor. 

"You were saying?" 

"More…" Wendy raised an eyebrow as she looked at the other girl, noticing the blank and lustful look on her face, drool leaking from her mouth and landing on her massive mammaries. 

"What was that sweet-?" She was suddenly grabbed by her forearms and slammed into a wall.

"More! I want more! More food! More love! More of your bitch-breaking cock! More!" Before the lumberjack could get any words out, the rich girl was already squatting down and taking the cock into her mouth, sucking it like a vacuum. Wendy's knees buckled a little as she realized she had her own weak spot.

"J-jeez, slow down Pacific-haaa!" Her eyes rolled back as she grabbed two fists full of her hair and began taking control, using the new found leverage to treat the pregnant woman like a fleshlight. She continued to pound her face, losing more and more of herself as she continued to fuck her throat. Pacifica, for her part, was enjoying this just as much, gagging on the massive cock in her throat while the grapefruit sized balls repeatedly slapped against her softened face. "Oh fuck! You're so good! Too good! Too good I'm going to- GAAAHHHH!" She came down the young girl's throat, pumping gallon upon gallon of her seed down her throat and into her stomach, which seemed to grow with each gulp. Finally, the blonde girl let the shaft go from her throat with a satisfying pop, falling onto her back and panting tiredly. 

"Wendy, as your queen, I command you, lie here and nap, with me," she said tiredly as the redhead lied down next to her. 

"If you're a queen, what does that make me?" She asked with her usual smirk. 

"You're, my very sexy bodyguard. Now lie with me. Your queen demands cuddles."

"Yes ma'am."

From that point on, the story repeats. Wendy and Pacifica only wanted food and each other, regularly fucking in public as their bodies continued to grow. They even forgot about the deal they had made with the cherry, their minds too consumed with lust and gluttony. On this day, the pair returned to the diner where it had all started and found Dipper and Mabel already there, fucking in the walkways as the pairs squeezed past the main entrance. "Hey guys," Wendy said, stroking her cock at the sight of the two. 

"Hey Wendy," Dipper replied, finishing inside Mabel before standing up. He looked bigger than he did last week. His belly hung past his knees, his moobs were about as big as the teens boobs were before the transformation and his ass and hips seemed wider. She bit her bottom lip and nodded before he sat down and burped loudly. "So, what's up?"

"Dunno. Pacifica just said she had to come back here." 

"And I did. I'm hungry and horny and something's telling me to squat over the hole in the ground and breath." Mabel stood up and poked her pregnant belly.

"Oh, I know! It's time!" The young girl pulled the blonde to her feet and dragged her to the back where the hatched stood open. "Okay. I've been through this before. Just take a deep breath and push." She forced her into a squatting before going and standing next to Dipper. The rich girl nodded, taking a deep breath and pushing, feeling an intense pain as she did, eggs beginning to slip past her pussy and fall into the deep cavern below, all while the twins watched and Wendy walked in.

"Whoa, that's new," she said, arms folded over her chest. She then looked to the twins and smiled. "Hey. You wanna fuck while we wait for her to finish up?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Dipper moaned, taking her cock into his mouth and beginning to suck on it, all while Mabel began to kiss her balls.


End file.
